Go Onizuka
|base = 鬼塚 豪 |furigana = おにづか ごう |romaji = Onizuka Gō |lose = 3 |win = 3 |ace = Gouki The Great Ogre Dinowrestler King T Wrestle |othernames = Ｇｏ |gender = Male |species = Human |affiliation =SOL Technologies |mechanism = Link Monster |seiyū japanese = Daiki Hamano |anime debut = Episode 1 |age = 19Yu-Gi-Oh! LABO - Episode 5 |status = Alive |enname = George Gore The Gore (Link VRAINS) |voice Japanese = Daiki Hamano |eyecolor = Blue|haircolor = Yellow|occupation = Charisma Duelist (former) Bounty Hunter (current)|partner(s) = Blood Sheperd Kenmochi Yoroizaka |enemies = Revolver Playmaker|voice english = Daniel J Edwards|englishv = Daniel J Edwards}}Go Onizuka ( , Onizuka Gō) is a character appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. He is a Charisma Duelist under the alias, Go Onizuka (Ｇｏ ), in Link VRAINS. Go also serves as Yusaku's rival. In the Enlgish dub, he is known as George Gore. Design Appearance Go is a tan-skinned man with a built and bulky body. He has dark hair and chin beard and wears a gold hat with red-striped designs. He wears a greenish-grey jacket with a separate collar and a gold, animal-head-shaped necklace. Go is shirtless with only dark pants and a golden belt with a red stone in the center. His boots are buckled with gold plates. On his arms and abdomen he also wears the gold plates and dark, finger-less gloves FullbodyGoONizuka.jpg|Full body of Go Onizuka Ep023 Dark Onizuka.png|Go as "Dark Onizuka". Young GO.png|Young Go. go onizuka.jpg|Go Onizuka's new design in season 2 dfghj.jpg|Go Onizuka new design in Link VRAINS season 2 Personality Go is shown to have a big ego and pride for being a popular Charisma Duelist and was angered when Playmaker was stealing his spotlight. He seems to have a soft for children as he often volunteers and donates to them at the orphanage where he grew up. He repeatedly makes it clear that he doesn't Duel for money, as he donates most of it and lives in a rather small warehouse. According to his manager, Go priotizes the audience's entertainment over winning Duels immediately. Etymology "Onizuka" (鬼塚) is written with the characters of "ogre" and "mound". "Go" (豪) can be translated as "strong" or "manly" History Past When Go was little, he was living on the streets and he was forced to steal food in order to survive. But, when Go went in an orphanage, he met Makoto Kimishima, another orphan, whom he protected from bullies. Go wanted to convince him to stand up for himself, but Makoto refused, being too kind for that. Despite their differences, Go and Makoto became good friends.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 22:"The Pitch-Black Sun" Present Charisma duelist Go first appeared in Link VRAINS about to face a duelist when an unnamed Knight of Hanoi attacked Link VRAINS.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 1:"My Name is Playmaker" He watched Playmaker's Duel against a Knight of Hanoi and was angered that Playmaker was stealing his spotlight.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 2:"Catch the Wind! Storm Access" After Playmaker defeated the Knight he and Blue Angel approached him and challenged him to a duel. He refused their challenge, claiming that he had no interest in either of them and left, much to their dismay. A few days later he was furious by the sudden popularity of Playmaker. His manager tried to calm him but Go claimed that he was the king of Link VRAINS and swore to crush Playmaker. His manager advised him to check out Speed Duels but they were interrupted by the arrival of mysterious man. The man introduced himself as the security manager of SOL Technologies "Akira Zaizen". Akira's proposal ''' .]] Go asked Akira what did Sol Technology want with him, the security manager answered that he wanted Go to defeat Playmaker and retrieve an AI Program that he had. Akira offered him a D-Board for Speed Duels and explained Playmaker's AI program was originally created by Sol Technologies, but due to certain events it fell into Playmaker's hands. Even they didn't know Playmaker's identity, Akira added that his AI program would determine the future of Link VRAINS and it fell into Hanoi's hand, Link VRAINS would be destroyed. Akira wished that Go protected Link VRAIN and if he succeeded, Sol Technologies would become his main sponsor. But Go refused to obey orders and asked Akira to leave. Some time later, he went to Link VRAINS.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 3:"First Contact" '''Duel against Playmaker .]] When Go visited his old orphanage, the children was engrossed in videos of Playmaker, paying no attention that Go visited. Shocked by this, Go accepted Akira's offer and drew Playmaker out with a Knight of Hanoi disguise. After revealing who he really are, Go challenged Playmaker to a Duel, declaring that the true hero of LINK VRAINS, would unmask Playmaker. When SOL Technology used a program to trap them and prevent Playmaker from logging out, Go then announced that Playmaker could only leave by defeating him. Upon being questioned of who hired him, Go replied that he wasn't telling that to a hacker and said his purpose here is to show that he is the stronger Duelist. The two began their Duel, with Go Normal Summoning "Gouki Suprex" and with its effect, Special Summon "Gouki Twist Cobra", ending his turn. s "Gouki The Great Ogre".]] As Playmaker brought out two monsters of his own, Go was amused and compared the current situation to a pro-wrestling tag match, declaring that he would win by the count of 3. He then lost half his LP by "Linkslayer", helped by "Cyberse Wizard's" effect, and is brought to his knees. Go got up before the count of three, staying true to his charisma style of deliberating putting himself in danger to heighten his audience's emotions. He then adds "Gouki Rising Scorpio" with "Suprex's" effect. He then activate his Skill, "Fighting Spirit" to bring back "Suprex" and Link Summon "Gouki The Great Ogre". After increasing "Great Ogre's" ATK, Go was confident it was enough to defeat Playmaker, declaring that it would be his finisher.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 4:"Charisma Duelist: Go Onizuka" As Go moved in for the final blow, Playmaker activated a trap that leaves him with 100 life points left. He then smiled when Playmaker stayed to finish the duel despite having an escape route available. When Playmaker Link Summons Link Spider, he called it a weakling due to its low attack, however, annoyed when he realised that Playmaker took his attacks deliberately to satisfy the condition for Playmaker's Skill, calling Playmaker a copycat of his charisma style. .]] He was then shocked when Playmaker performs multiple Link Summons to bring out 3 Link monsters. When Playmaker asked his "Decode Talker" to attack, Go questioned the use of attacking with a monster with lower attack, but when both his Great Ogre and Decode Talker are tied in attack, he tried to save Great Ogre with its effect. However, by the third attack, Great Ogre ran out of linked monsters for its effect and is destroyed by Decode Talker, costing Go the duel. As he gets up, he laughed, having enjoyed the duel with Playmaker. When he logged out, he stumbled, feeling the fatigue from the duel. He was surprised and moved to see the children waiting and clapping for him despite his loss. He then held up his champion belt and roared, and had fun with the children, with a big grin on his face.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 5:"The Bell Rings on the Count of Three" Another Case Go saved Makoto, who was knocked unconscious and fell off a cliff in LINK VRAINS. Go came out of the data sea and failed to wake him up, but was visited by the person that attacked Makoto. The person noted Go was a Charisma Duelist, who wanted to know what was done to Makoto. The person explained they placed a virus into him, and if Go wished to cure him, he'd have to join The Knights of Hanoi to hunt Playmaker down. Go yelled out he wouldn't be their lackey and was disgusted that the person would let Makoto stay infected. Instead, Doctor Genome ordered him to tell Playmaker that if the latter wished to stop people from being infected, Playmaker should simply surrender himself to Dr. Genome. Genome left the offer to join the Knights of Hanoi and teleported away, infuriating Go. Later, Go was at the hospital, waiting at the operating room. His manager came, and Go informed him someone called the paramedics to pick Makoto up. Go blamed himself for Makoto's condition, and his manager remembered Makoto became a Duelist, and even won certain tournaments, when Go became famous in LINK VRAINS. At this point, it is revealed that Makoto and Go were childhood friends during their orphanage days. .]] The two met when Go scared off bullies who were picking on Makoto, and Makoto convinced Go to be more gentle with fragile things, like a butterfly he captured to show Makoto. Go realized he should've stopped Makoto from his Duelist path, due to the danger it placed on him, but Go's manager assured him Makoto would not give up, and it wasn't Go's fault for this condition. The medics pushed Makoto's bed, and Go was informed the doctors could not wake him up. Go swore to save Makoto by defeating Dr. Genome. Yusaku, who overheard the conversation, left. Go saw him and realized Yusaku was also concerned about Makoto, who attended the same school. Yusaku gave out his name to Go, and left. Duel against Doctor Genome .]] In LINK VRAINS, posing as Playmaker, Go Onizuka confronted the Knights of Hanoi, tossing them from their D-Boards and intercepting their programs. Dr. Genome arrived, and saw through Go's disguise. Go Onizuka confirmed this, and removed his program. Dr. Genome was pleased, believing Go would join their hunt after Playmaker. Go denied this, replying he only came for Makoto, and knew Playmaker's identity. Dr. Genome doubted Go knew Playmaker's identity, but agreed to Duel him, betting the virus-removal program for that identity. Before the Speed Duel began, Dr. Genome activated the Data Gale, conjuring black tornadoes that nearly threw Go off his D-Board.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 22:"The Pitch-Black Sun" " on Genome's face.]] Doctor Genome knew Go Onizuka's tactic was to let the weak gain the upper hand, then make a counterattack, like an entertainment style. Go confirmed this, surprising Genome for his answer. Go rushed Genome, who summoned "Hellix Marmotroll", which would prevent Go's strategy of boosting his monster's ATK. Go was disappointed by Genome's turn, and summoned three of his "Gouki" monsters to Link Summon "Gouki Thunder Ogre". He used the monsters he used as Link Summon materials to search his Deck for more "Gouki" monsters. Genome anticipated this, seeing his observations were correct. Much to his fans' surprise, Go equipped "Gouki Thunder Ogre" with "Gouki Dark Mask", and placed a mask on himself, declaring he'll fight as a heel, adding the "Dark" prefix to himself and his monster. In addition, using "Gouki Poison Mist", Dark Onizuka spit out a purple liquid on Genome's face, dealing 700 LP damage. In addition, Dark Onizuka summoned another "Gouki Rising Scorpio", which "Dark Thunder Ogre" threw on "Hellix Marmotroll". The attack destroyed Dark Onizuka's monster, inflicting 300 LP damage on Dark Onizuka, whose "Dark Thunder Ogre" dealt 500 LP damage on Genome. Genome wanted Dark Onizuka's DNA, and wished to combine it with Playmaker's DNA to create an even more powerful DNA. " inflicts damage to "Dark Onizuka" equal to the Released "Dreadrat"'s ATK.]] Dark Onizuka was grossed out by his weirdness, and used "Fighting Spirit" Skill to return "Gouki Rising Scorpio" on the field. Repeating his tactic, Dark Onizuka destroyed "Gouki Rising Scorpio", shaving his LP off by 300, to inflict 500 LP damage on Genome, and boosting "Dark Thunder Ogre's" ATK to 3000. "Dark Thunder Ogre" destroyed Genome's "Hellix Marmotroll", but the latter's effect protected Genome's LP. Dark Onizuka claimed he evolved, though Genome remembered his defeat against Playmaker. Thus, he changed his battling style, to a dark, heel one, that would do anything to win. Genome ignored this story, and still wished to find if Dark Onizuka had some DNA he could use, for that was something that cannot be changed, and preordained one's destiny. Resurrecting two of his "Hellix Marmotroll" with "Graveyard Incubation", Genome Link Summoned "Hellix Gothiclone", and had it attack "Dark Thunder Ogre". Both monsters could not be destroyed, and fell to the ground in a double knockout. Genome recalled this happened in the Duel against Playmaker, when "Decode Talker" and "Gouki The Great Ogre" clashed with each other. With that, Genome Released "Hellix Dreadrat" to inflict 1200 LP damage to Dark Onizuka. " to halve the damage of "Necro Darwin"'s ATK.]] Pointing out Genome's fact that DNA preordains one's destiny, Dark Onizuka swore to crush Genome for such limits. He brought out "Gouki Rising Scorpio" and "Gouki Twist Cobra", and used the latter's effect to Release the former and boost "Dark Thunder Ogre's" ATK to 5300, and played "Gouki Tope con Hilo", to deal 3100 LP damage on Genome to end the Duel. Instead, Genome's "Regeneration Cure" prevented that damage, and summoned a "Hellix Token". Reviving "Hellix Dreadrat", Genome used it and "Hellix Token" to Link Summon "Hellix Necro Darwin". With "Gouki Twist Cobra" destroyed, "Dark Thunder Ogre's" ATK was boosted and inflicted 500 LP damage on Genome. This time, Genome was protected by "Hellix Necro Darwin", and its ATK was doubled. "Hellix Gothiclone" clashed with "Dark Thunder Ogre", and the former's effect released "Hellix Necro Darwin" to inflict damage equal to its ATK. To save himself, Dark Onizuka discarded "Gouki Octolock", halving down that damage, but fell on the ground, with 200 LP left.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 23:"Genome's Giant" " to destroy "Gouki Dark Mask".]] Dark Onizuka got back on his D-Board while Genome saw how tough his opponent was, and revived "Hellix Necro Darwin" to active his Skill, "Preserve Species", that cut Dark Onizuka's LP and "Dark Thunder Ogre's" ATK in half. Dark Onizuka crashed through a wall, having a hundred LP left, and barely able to stand on his D-Board. Genome forced Dark Onizuka's AI to remind about Genome's tactics, showing Dark Onizuka had no hope to win. Playmaker logged in to LINK VRAINS, and joined the two. Playmaker denied to have come to help Dark Onizuka, and swore if the latter lost, Playmaker would laugh at his defeat. Dark Onizuka listened to Playmaker, who believed Go would actually evolve and defeat Doctor Genome. Dark Onizuka's mask dissolved, and Go used "Gouki Face Turn" to destroy "Gouki Dark Mask" and revive his "Gouki Suprex". With his "Gouki Thunder Ogre" and "Gouki Suprex", Go Link Summoned "Gouki The Master Ogre". Using "Gouki Rematch", Go Special Summoned "Gouki Twist Cobra" and "Gouki Rising Scorpio", then returned them to his hand to negate Genome's "Hellix" monster's effects. "Gouki Master Ogre" attacked Genome's Hellix monsters, and made Go win the Duel. .]] Go cheered for his victory, and a moment later, took the virus program from Genome. Genome was unamused by Go evolving from a heel to a hero, but Go stated this was only to amuse the crowd, being the number 1 entertainer. Genome swore Go would regret defeating him and disappeared, while Go was focused on curing Makoto. Go also knew Playmaker wanted to encourage him to win, rather than mock him. Go swore to defeat him one day, but seeing the Knights of Hanoi destroying LINK VRAINS, proposed an alliance. Playmaker joined in, and so did Blue Angel. Later, Go fought a Knight of Hanoi, having his "Gouki The Master Ogre" destroy the Knight's "Jack Wyvern", finishing the Duel. Go joined up with Playmaker, asking him about Blue Angel's whereabouts, but Playmaker did not know. Later, Go, at the orphanage, watched how Kitamura's army confronted the Knights of Hanoi.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 24:"The Fate Shouldered by the Dark Mask" Baira vs Blue Angel Go, disguised as a bear, went into an alley. A Knight of Hanoi pursued him, until Go lifted his disguise off and declared a Speed Duel against the knight, having "Gouki The Great Ogre" attack him. Later, Go watched the Duel between Blue Angel and Baira at the orphanage.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 25:"Virus Deck Operation" Towards the Hanoi Tower and Playmaker]]Go logged in LINK VRAINS. He quickly met up with Playmaker and Blue Angel, the latter stating she was fighting for everyone, as those people look up to her. Go exclaimed the same, since he was the hero that needed to protect LINK VRAINS. Ai noted how full of energy Go was. Go noted that was the Ignis, who yelled out he had a name, Ai. Playmaker explained he came to stop the Tower of Hanoi, rescue Ghost Girl and confront the mastermind, Revolver. Blue Angel was shocked to hear Ghost Girl vanished, too, at the hands of Revolver. Go asked about the data Ghost Girl gave to Playmaker, who reported Revolver intended to destroy LINK VRAINS, using the tower. Blue Angel realized if the network would be destroyed, then all the people absorbed would be destroyed, too, hence why Playmaker exclaimed the importance of stopping the tower's completion, and Ai added it would prevent him from being erased. Go asked how to stop the tower, and was told Revolver had to be defeated. Ai warned the time limit was six hours before the tower was completed. Go and Blue Angel promised to go there, but Playmaker replied it was better if they stayed home, in safety. This actually motivated Go and Blue Angel to protect the children and the absorbed people, including Ghost Girl. Playmaker did not care, but asked of them to be careful. He reminded them one of them had to defeat Revolver, who, according to Ghost Girl wielded a powerful card. The trio promised to meet up against and went in different directions.Go continued his way towards the Tower of Hanoi. Duel against Revolver Go Onizuka was near the Tower of Hanoi, and remembered his promise to his manager. In front of the tower, Go was confronted by Revolver, who came to stop him, and the two noted each other's names. Go noted Revolver would use the tower to destroy the data. Revolver smiled, doubting Go would understand the Knights of Hanoi's plans. Go confirmed this, since he did not wish to listen gibberish from a "villain", and would never forgive Revolver these actions. Revolver wondered why Go came, since Blue Angel has been absorbed already. Warning the same would happen to Go, Revolver let him retreat. Go was surprised to hear Blue Angel had been defeated, as Revolver noted Spectre defeated her, but lost to Playmaker. Revolver pointed out his enemy was Playmaker rather than Go. Go 's next move]]swore to stop Revolver, just like Playmaker did to Spectre. Revolver noted Go did defeat one of his subordinates, and accepted the challenge. Go remembered Playmaker's warning about Revolver's powerful card, and hoped his refined deck should suffice. Go started the first round by Link Summoning "Gouki Thunder Ogre" and supplying his field with three "Gouki" monsters as backup. When Playmaker arrived, Go claimed he would be the one to defeat Revolver, who was unamused Go was distracted by a bystander. Revolver's swarming tactics let him Link Summon "Triple Burst Dragon" and draw two cards with the effect of "Arrow Charge". To belittle Go, Revolver used Go's "Gouki Thunder Ogre" for the additional Normal Summon of "Triggering Wurm", and use it to Link Summon "Topologic Bomber Dragon". "Triggering Wurm" was revived from the GY, and Revolver used his Dragon's effect to clear everyone's Main Monster Zones. To minimize the damage, Go tributed "Gouki Twistcobra" to increase the ATK of "Gouki Thunder Ogre" to 4500, and its effect increased its own ATK by 400. Revolver boosted his Dragon with "Link Protection" and attacked "Gouki Thunder Ogre", which triggered his Dragon's effect to destroy the ogre and inflict 2200 LP damage to Go. Go discarded "Gouki Octostretch" to halve the damage. Revolver complimented Go for this tactic, but wondered how long would that last. Thinking of the children, Go swore to restore LINK VRAINS. Go Link Summoned "Gouki Heel Ogre" next to the link of "Topologic Bomber Dragon". The latter's effect was triggered, but "Shadow Ogre" negated its effect and destroyed the Dragon. Go pointed out he also used Revolver's monster to his advantage, which made Revolver smirk. Revolver banished "Link Protection" and "Topologic Bomber Dragon" to prevent Go from attacking, unless he had four Link Monsters. Go made progress by reviving "Gouki Jet Ogre" and bringing out "Gouki The Great Ogre" Go swore to stop Revolver, who admitted his admiration for Go's passion. However, he reminded he was ruthless, and used a flashing "Mirror Force" to destroy all of Go's monsters, thus intentionally cancelling his efforts. Go realized that was the card Playmaker warned him about, making Revolver to laugh. Revolver offered Go to surrender. However, instead of his confidence crushed, Go became more determined to win, to use everything he had to stop Revolver. He played "Gouki Ringtrainer" to resurrect his "Gouki The Great Ogre" that Revolver had destroyed. Revolver promised to "honor" his opponent by obliterating him. He played "Boot Sector Launch" to summon "Shelrokket Dragon" and "Metalrokket Dragon", using them to Link Summon "Booster Dragon". Revolver targeted the effect of "Booster Dragon" to "Shellrokket Dragon", firing the missile to destroy Go's "Gouki" monsters. With no monsters left, Go took the attack of "Booster Dragon", lowering his LP to 1000. Go had "Gouki Moonsault" return his "Gouki Jet Ogre" to his Extra Deck, only to Link Summon it later on. He destroyed it to force Revolver's monsters in Attack Position, preparing them for battle. He revived "Gouki Jet Ogre" with "Gouki Grit", and used all of his monsters to Link Summon his new monster, "Gouki The Giant Ogre", which sparked Revolver's interest. Go's ogre, whose ATK became 5000, attacked "Booster Dragon", reduced Revolver's LP by 3100 points, as a "payback" for Revolver's actions. While Revolver Special Summoned "Triple Burst Dragon" from his GY, Go claimed he was always improving himself. Revolver summoned a "Magnarokket Dragon", and targeted it with the effect of "Booster Dragon". Revolver targeted "Gouki The Giant Ogre" as his target for destruction, who was unaffected by that effect, and the missile bounced off it. Revolver became displeased his effort were in vain, claiming Go was stubborn. Go reminded he always Dueled in public, and many children were looking up to him. However, he noted currently there was no fan cheering on for him, and now was fighting only for himself. He wanted to prove his strength, and dared Revolver to show his own, who creepily smiled. Revolver proceeded by summoning "Borrelsword Dragon", surprised Go actually forced him to summon this monster that would mark his enemy's end. Revolver admitted he did not care for whom he fought, for he was just carrying on his goal. The dragon and the ogre clashed, with neither side being indestructible in battle. "Borrelsword Dragon" gained half the ATK that was cut off from "Gouki The Giant Ogre", increasing its ATK to 4500. Revolver switched the position of "Metalrokket Dragon" to destroy "Gouki The Giant Ogre". The attempt failed, for the latter's ATK increased by 1000 when its ATK was reduced, thus becoming immune to "Metalrokket Dragon". This, however, allowed "Borrelsword Dragon" to attack once more, and slashed Go's "Gouki The Giant Ogre" and defeating Go himself. After Go faded away, Revolver reminded Playmaker they were the two last people in LINK VRAINS. After Revolver was defeat, the Tower of Hanoi stops and everyone back to normal, including Go Onizuka. New job, Bounty hunter Akira was unwillingly forced to find bounty hunters to track Playmaker down. He took in his office three people, among which one of was Go, in a new outfit. Go didn't expect Akira to be his boss, and neither did the latter to think Go would ]] become a bounty hunter. Go simply stated his reasons were his own, and did not want to explain himself. Instead, he noted there was another bounty hunter. Hayami explained he was late, which upset Go a bit. Akira assured him that dangerous, person was merciless, yet was professional in his activities. Before Go left, Akira asked him why did he join the bounty hunters squad, and turning away from his fame as a Charisma Duelist. Gore replied the job was more fitting for him to defeat Playmaker and reclaim his pride. Akira understood, and told Playmaker about the secret of his power, for he a victim of the Lost Incident. He informed Playmaker's purpose behind dueling was to live, and the secret was determination and persistence. Go was surprised to see the guy wrapped-up, as Blood Shepherd didn't want to show his face to those that did reveal in LINK VRAINS. Go ignored that, claiming he would be the one to defeat Playmaker, since the latter was always one step ahead of him. Blood Shepherd ignored Go, but reminded not to be ordered around, since he did his things at his ]] own pace. Akira showed a footage of Bohman, the orange figure, since Blood Shepherd believed it would help them track Playmaker down. Go was alarmed at the figure, while Blood Shepherd noticed the figure did not log out yet. Regardless, Akira exclaimed the figure went beyond the restricted area of LINK VRAINS. Meeting Playmaker and Soulburner Go and his two allies Kenmochi and Yoroizaka went to pursue after Playmaker and Soulburner. Ai recognized Go, who was working for SOL Technologies. Go announced his pleasure that Playmaker returned to LINK VRAINS, and had his fellow bounty hunters surround him to prevent his escape. Go wanted to duel Playmaker, who didn't have the time for that. Instead, he wanted to evade the pursuit. Gore collided with Playmaker's D-Board, ordering not to let them get away. Even with SOL Technologies trap activated, Playmaker wanted to continue. He and Soulburner evaded the trap, which two of the bounty hunters were caught in. Per Soulburner's request, Playmaker let him face Go. Go refused to deal with Soulburner, claiming he had "no time to be playing with him". Soulburner showed his Ignis, Flame, which made Go realize Soulburner was one of the victims of the Lost Incident. Soulburner confirmed this, and still challenged his senior. Go brushed Soulburner off for being called a senior, but accepted his challenge, since his job was to obtain the Ignis. Soulburner cheered as Flame introduced himself, but Go bluntly replied he would show no mercy and would make Soulburner regret his decision. Duel against Soulburner Soulburner was excited meeting Go Onizuka in live. He challenge him for a duel. Go seemed not to be interested in dueling Soulburner, but after Soulburner showed him Flame, Go accepted to duel Soulburner. As the duel begins, Go activated his new skill Dinowrestle Revolution, only to activate field spell, World Dino Wrestling. Go was using completely new deck. Then, Go summoned Dinowrestler capoeiraptor. Soulburner seems to admire Go Onuzuka a lot, even calling him senpai. As the duel continues, Soulburner link summoned his ace monster, Salamangreat Heatlio. But, only to fall in Go's trap, when he couldn't activate his trap card. Soulburner loses half of his life points. Go started to talk about how Playmaker was always on his way and he only thinks to win against him and be no.1. That thing pissed off Soulburner, calling Go SOL Technologies pet and dog. Soulburner told Go Onizuka how he admired him in the past that they defeat The Knights of Hanoi who kidnapped him and Soulburner was finally happy that he found out the reason why he was kidnapped. Soulburner said that Go Onizuka gave him courage, because he's a hero. Soulburner was disappointed of the current Go asking him where the real hero Go left. Go only end his turn without giving him an answer. Soulburner retrieved "Salamangreat Heatlio" with "Link Fire's Return", and inflicted moderate damage to Go. Suddenly, Soulburner was nearly attacked and accused Go of attacking him during the Duel. Go denied being involved in the attack, as Hayami of SOL Technologies was trying to attack Soulburner to prevent Akira's demotion. She launched another attack, but Go took the hit protecting Soulburner, much to Akira and Soulburner's surprise. Go and Soulburner continued the Duel, as the latter and Flame were glad Go wouldn't resort to such low attempts to capture them. Using "Salamangreat Sanctuary", Soulburner made another Reincarnation Link Summon of "Salamangreat Heatlio", which lowered the ATK of Go's "Dinowrestler King T Wrextle" to 800. To lower the damage he'd take, Go's Link Monster forced Soulburner's "Salamangreat Jack Jaguar" to attack it, which prevented "Salamangreat Heatlio" from attacking. By discarding "Dinowrestler Martial Ankylo", Go protected his Link Monster and took 1000 LP damage. Soulburner noted Go's monsters were tough, as Flame noticed he mastered his Deck. Go intended to win, rather than having an entertaining match when two sides' ace monsters would clash. Go's "Dinowrestler King T Wrextle" attacked "Salamangreat Jack Jaguar"; to prevent defeat, Soulburner used "Salamangreat Sanctuary" to reduce the ATK of "Salamangreat Heatlio" and gain LP, thus avoiding the defeat with 1100 LP left. To protect his monster from "Salamangreat Heatleo", Go summoned "Dinowrestler Rambrachio". Soulburner noted Go put a lot of effort into Dueling, but reminded Soulburner also had a reason for winning. Soulburner claimed he came to fight, being inspired by the heroes that fought against the Knights of Hanoi, to free him from his depression. Flame supported Soulburner, who activated Burning Draw skill to draw a card. Much like Playmaker, Soulburner played "Rise of the Salamangreat" Ritual Spell Card, returning "Salamangreat" monsters from his GY to Ritual Summon "Salamangreat Emerald Eagle". Go reminded his monster still had more ATK. Soulburner tribute "Salamangreat Heatlio" and had his eagle attack, whose effect destroyed Go's monster and inflicted damage to its ATK, making his LP drop to zero. Go was defeated, but Soulburner offered him his hand to get up. Go refused and walked away. Soulburner pointed out Go was, to him, one of LINK VRAINS' heroes, but swore in order to regain his old self back, had to continue winning. Go stopped Soulburner, pointing out everyone could lose a Duel, but the important thing was whether dwell on the defeat or continue fighting. He claimed the true self was revealed once someone loses, and logged out, but Flame commented Go was just a sore loser to say that. Akira's mission Akira informed Go and Blood Shepherd of the gate in the restricted area, through which Playmaker and Soulburner had gone to. Go questioned why Akira didn't inform them of this earlier, but was reminded they were only hired to capture Playmaker and his Ignis. Akira noted unless the gate was reopened, Playmaker had no reason to return to LINK VRAINS, while his team were investigating the chances of reopening the gate. Later, when Go was scouting the area, he was ordered by Akira not to pursue Playmaker, since Akira had to show him something. Akira revealed that he gave Go Onizuka secret mission. Deck In Season 1, Go uses a "Gouki" Deck that incorporates Link Summoning. Gouki In Season 2, Go utilized a "Dinowrestler" Deck. Go's new skill is "Dinowrestle Revolution" Dinowrestler Duels References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Duelists Category:Protagonists‏‎ Category:Link VRAINS Users Category:Charisma Duelist Category:Tower of Hanoi Victims Category:SOL Technologies Members Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Antagonists